The Good Life
by YoominC16
Summary: Shawn Michaels and Bret Hart sit out on their front porch and reflect on the life they lived as Lovers. BretHart/ShawnMichaels mentions/implies OwenHart/MartyJannetty. Rated T for swearing. Mentions MPREG. COMPLETE


Prompt: Imagine your OTP growing old together and spending afternoons on their porch, reminiscing about everything they did when they were young.

_Disclaimer: I do not know nor do I own any of the people mentioned in this fanfiction. I do not claim any of this to be true. I make no money from this. This is fiction._

* * *

2032

Bret Hart watched as his husband of 40 years came out of their home. The home that they had lived in for all of those 40 years. Shawn was carrying a tray, on the tray sat coffee and sandwiches. Bret watched as Shawn sat the tray down and then sat in his chair. At 65, Shawn didn't look a day over 35. He had not one gray hair and had very few wrinkles. Needless to say, he really hadn't age.

Bret, on the other hand, showed his age more than Shawn. At 75, he had a head full of grey hair that was slowly thinning. He was pretty sure he was going to be bald by 80, and yes he was confident that he was going to make it to 80. Besides the arthritis from years of wrestling, there was nothing else wrong with him health wise. He had many lines and wrinkles on his face from the years of worry, stress, and heartache. He was proud of his wrinkles though, they told they story of Bret Hart.

"What's wrong with you?" Shawn asked as he stirred some sugar into his coffee.

"Huh?" Bret response as Shawn brought him out of his thoughts.

"You keep staring at me. You're eyes will get tired." Shawn stated.

Bret smiled. "My eyes will never get tired of you babe."

It was Shawn's turn to smile. "I believe we had this same conversation the first day we met."

"You still remember that?" Bret questioned.

"Yeah, I remember everything about that day."

* * *

_The year was 1988 and a 21-year-old Shawn Michaels and his tag team partner and best friend Marty Jannetty walked into the arena where they would be performing tonight. They were finally debuting in WWE. _

_"Ok, so." Marty began as he pulled out a piece of paper. "We're suppose to meet Mr. McMahon in his office that they set up in the arena…but where is that?" Marty asked Shawn. _

_Shawn looked at Marty. "How would I know? Let's just walk around and try to find it."_

_"Yeah, we're bound to bump into someone sooner or later."_

_And that's just what happened. After walking around aimlessly for 30 minutes, Marty finally ran into someone, literally, after not looking where he was going._

_"Oh,I'm sorry." Marty said._

_"No, it was my fault." The man said and looked at Marty. "Hey." The man's voice suddenly went an octave lower. "You look knew, what's your name cutie?"_

_Marty laughed nervously. "I'm Marty Jannetty and this is Shawn. He's my tag team partner. We're new."_

_"We're actually trying to find Mr. McMahon's office. Could you help us?"_

_"Sure." The man said before taking Marty's hand. "By the way, I'm Owen Hart."_

_"Owen!" _

_Owen rolled his eyes. "My brother, Bret."_

_Bret hurried down the hall and stood next to his brother. He was going to say something to Owen but he forgot when he saw the beautiful blond standing in front of him. Bret couldn't help but stare._

_"Who are these two?" Bret asked._

_"This is Marty." Owen started. "And that's Shawn." Owen said and pointed to Shawn._

_"I'm Bret."_

_"They know, I already told them. Come on, we have to get them to McMahon." Owen said and the group started to walk towards the office. As they walked_, Bret couldn't take his eyes off of Shawn.

_"What's wrong with you?" Shawn asked._

_"Huh?" Bret responded. _

_"You keep staring at me. You're eyes will get tired." Shawn stated._

_Bret smiled. "My eyes will never get tired of you babe."_

_Shawn smiled and blushed. The WWE was turning out to be promising. _

* * *

"You were so bold." Shawn said.

"I'm still bold." Bret said and Shawn nodded in agreement. "Do you remember our first date."

"Yeah, we went to a movie after the show and Owen and Marty were there."

Bret shook his head. "Don't remind me about Owen and Marty."

* * *

_Shawn looked at himself in the mirror as he put his hair up. The show tonight had just finished up and Shawn had already taken off his wrestling clothes and put his regular clothes on. It had been two months since Marty and Shawn debuted and everything was going great professionally. Shawn's personal life was pretty slow though. He was still pretty friendly and flirt with Bret Hart but he wanted something more, but he was too afraid to make the first move. _

_Shawn picked up his duffle bag and walked toward the door. He placed his hand on the door knob and swung the door open. Standing before him was Bret Hart. "Hey, there."_

_"Hey, where are you going babe?" Bret asked._

_"Back to the hotel."_

_"No plans?" Bret questioned._

_"Nope."_

_"Well how about you come with me and see a movie?" Bret asked._

_"…Like a date." Shawn asked hopefully._

_"Yeah." Bret confirmed._

_"Sure."_

_Two hours later, Bret and Shawn walked out of the movie theater holding hands and laughing. The movie was great and the couple felt closer to one another. Bret released Shawn's hand and put his arm around Shawn. Shawn moved closer to Bret. Bret looked down at Shawn, but Shawn kept looking forward. Shawn gasped._

_"What?" Bret said and looked up. Bret's eyes widen as he saw Owen and Marty kissing under a street light._

* * *

Bret laughed. "Owen and Marty were so surprised when we saw them making out."

"Yeah." Shawn chuckled. "Oh, it was a mess….Marty was never afraid to do things in public though."

"He was the loose one of The Rockers." Bret commented. "It only took Owen two months to get Marty undressed, it took me two years to get you into my bed."

"Hey, I wasn't easy and I was well worth the wait." Shawn said. "I believe you said I was the best you ever had."

"You are." Bret agreed and Shawn smiled but then started to giggle. "What?"

"I think it's amazing that…we live so close to the place where you proposed." Shawn explained.

"Yeah, that ole park is just up the street."

* * *

_1992_

_Bret and Shawn had been walking around Calgary all day. Tomorrow they would be spending most of the day with Bret's family, as tomorrow was Thanksgiving in Canada. Even though it was early October, the snow was already falling and sticking to the ground. _

_"I'm glad Vince gave us a day off for the holiday." Shawn said. "It's amazing that he even considered the idea."_

_"Yeah, it was huh." Bret said as he pulled Shawn closer as they walked through the park. _

_After a few minutes of walking, Shawn stopped, bent down, and picked up a stick. He began writing in the snow._

_"What are you doing?" Bret asked and Shawn stepped back. Bret looked and saw that Shawn had mad a smiley face in the snow. _

_"It's a masterpiece, right?" Shawn joked._

_Bret chuckled. "Let me make a really masterpiece." Bret looked at Shawn. "But you have to close your eyes and no peeking."_

_"Fine." Shawn said and closed his eyes. _

_"Ok, you can open them." Bret said after a few minutes. Shawn opened his eyes and read the words. Shawn gasped. It read 'Will you Marry Me?' and Bret had drawn a ring behind the question mark. Shawn turned to Bret and saw that Bret was down on one knee holding a ring._

_"Yes, of course I'll marry you."_

* * *

Shawn played with the ring on his finger. "We should go to that park tomorrow."

"We should." Bret agreed.

"We can walk like we did 40 years ago, if you're up for it old man."

Bret looked at Shawn. "I'm always up for it."

Shawn nodded. "I'm glad was didn't wait to get married." Shawn and Bret were married the next month in November.

"Yeah but your mom was really mad when you decided to get married in Calgary instead of San Antonio."

Shawn shrugged. "She got over it."

"After you cursed her out."

"And she got over that too." Shawn stated. "At least I didn't slap her."

Bret winced. "I remember you slapping me for the first time."

* * *

_1995_

_Bret was sitting in the locker room that he shared with his husband. Bret and Shawn had been going strong for 3 years and there was no stopping in sight. Bret loved being married and expressed that feeling to anyone and everyone. He expressed it so much that Owen finally decided to marry Marty because Owen wanted to feel what Bret was feeling. Needless to say, Owen was feeling that same now._

_Bret laced up his boots as he waited for Shawn to come back from his meeting with McMahon. Supposedly, there were big plans for Shawn in the coming years and Bret was excited for his husband. Bret finished lacing up his boots. After he was finished, he heard a knock at his door._

_"Come in." Bret called out. The door opened and Bret rolled his eyes. He was really regretting inviting her in._

_"Hey Bret, can we talk?" Sunny asked._

_Bret really didn't want Sunny anywhere near him. She had a reputation and Bret didn't want Shawn to think that he was involved with her. _

_"Actually, I'm kinda busy…"Bret trailed off._

_"It'll only take a minute." Sunny said and sat down next to Bret. She was so close to him that her thigh was touching his. "Vince wants me to start taking bumps and well…I need someone to train me for that."_

_"And…" Bret trailed off again._

_"I want you to train me since you're the best wrestler on the roster." Sunny explained._

_"Look Sunny, I flattered that you came to me and asked me to train you but I just don't have the time now." Bret lied._

_"But Bret." Sunny started as she swung her leg over Bret and straddled his waist._

_"Woah Sunny!" Bret yelled. "Get off of my now!" Bret was always taught to never hurt a lady, but he might make an exception for Sunny._

_"But Bret if you train me, I promise I can make it worth your while."_

_"No Sunny get off of me now."_

_But-." _

_"Bret, I…" Shawn stopped talking and his eyes widen at the sight of Sunny sitting in his husband's lap. _

_Bret looked up at Shawn and then back at Sunny. Bret stood up and dropped Sunny on the floor. "Shawn, this isn't what it looks like."_

_Shawn didn't say anything. He just turned around and left. Bret went after him._

_"Shawn please." Bret yelled. "It wasn't was it looked like." Bret finally caught up with Shawn, grabbed his arm, and turned him around. Shawn took his right hand and slapped him across the face. Bret was stunned. He had never been slapped so hard in his life. Shawn turned around and started to walk but he didn't far. Bret hurriedly wrapped his arms around Shawn's waist. _

_"Shawn I didn't do anything with her." Bret started. "I would never cheat on you, especially with Sunny." _

_"I know." Shawn said._

_"Wait." Bret was confused. "Then why did you slap me."_

_Shawn turned around and looked at Bret. "As a warning or a taste of what you'll get if you ever decide to cheat on me. _

* * *

"And it worked." Shawn said. "You never betrayed me."

"Hmm." Bret agreed as he bit into his sandwich.

"And I never betrayed you." Shawn said. "Even though Vince tried to get me too…"

* * *

_1997_

_Shawn was sitting in his hotel room alone. He had just got out off a meeting with Vince McMahon and he was so conflicted. Vince wanted him to screw over his own husband. Shawn and Bret were scheduled to wrestle at Survivor Series for the WWF championship. Shawn wasn't scheduled to win but Vince wanted him to…by screwing his own husband over. He told Shawn to go think about it before he answered, and if he didn't give him the right answer, he would fire him. Shawn shook his head. He couldn't do it. Bret was his husband, he wouldn't betray him like that._

_"Oh God." Shawn moaned and ran to the bathroom to vomit. This whole situation was making him sick. As Shawn vomited, he heard the door to the suite open._

_"Shawn!" Bret yelled out._

_"Bathroom." Shawn yelled back. Bret went over to the wide open bathroom door and saw Shawn heaving over the toilet._

_"Babe, what's wrong?" Bret asked as he kneeled down next to Shawn._

_"Everything." Shawn said as he shed a tear. Bret grabbed a towel and gave it to Shawn. Shawn wiped his mouth before speaking. "I can't Bret."_

_"Can't do what Shawn?" He hated it when Shawn spoke in riddles._

_"Vince wants me to screw you over at Survivor Series." Bret's jaw dropped. "He told me to come back tomorrow with my answer. I know that if I don't say yes he'll fire me, but I can't Bret." Shawn looked up at Bret. "You're my husband and at the end off the day, you're all I have."_

_Bret didn't say anything for a while. He couldn't believe that Vince would ask Shawn to do such a thing. Bret felt himself growing angrier by the second. "Do it."_

_"What?" Shawn looked up at Bret._

_"Tell Vince you'll do it. I have a plan."_

_6 weeks later_

_"Your winner and still the WWF Champion Bret Hart!"_

_"The fuck?" Vince McMahon yelled. The spot that he and Shawn had planned didn't go as plan. Instead of Shawn putting Bret in a sharpshooter and having Earl ring the bell. Shawn somehow got into the sharpshooter and tapped out before Bret had fully locked it in. Vince growled. Shawn had fucked him over. _

_Vince walked backstage and saw Shawn and Bret in the corner hugging and kissing. Vince stormed over to Shawn, grabbed his arm, and swung him around._

_"What the hell?" Vince yelled._

_"What the hell?" Shawn questioned. "Did you really think I was going to turn on my husband for you?"_

_"Yeah." Bret interjected. _

_"Did you really think I was going to turn on the father of my child for you?"_

_"Ye- wait. What?" Bret asked. Shawn turned to Bret._

_"I'm pregnant."_

* * *

"I still can't believe you wrestled while you were pregnant." Bret said.

"It was find. The baby was healthy and happy."

"All of our kids were happy and healthy." Bret said as he thought of his kids. Shawn and Bret had four children over the course of their marriage. "Isn't one of them suppose to come over today?"

"Two, Jay and Adam. Jay's bringing the grandkids and Adam's gonna introduce us to Beth." Shawn explained."JoMo and Nattie are still on the road with WWE. We should see them in a few weeks."

"We have lived a good life." Bret stated.

"How long do you think we have left together on Earth?" Shawn asked.

Bret shrugged. "Why put a cap on life? Who knows…maybe God will allow us to live forever." Bret said and took Shawn's hand into his.

Shawn smiled. "Forever…I like that."

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


End file.
